boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Arutz HaYeladim
Arutz HaYeladim ( , The Kids' Channel) is an Israeli youngster cable television channel owned by RGE (and formerly NOGA Communications Limited). It was one of the first cable channels in Israel, along with Arutz HaMishpaha, Arutz HaSratim and Arutz HaSport. History The channel first launched in November 1989, as a part of Israeli cable's trial broadcasting prior to the 1990 official launch. At first the channel broadcast only two hours a day, and in its first two years was based primarily on purchased programs. In 1991, the channel began involving segments with human hosts and presenters. These segments grew to bigger live shows over the years and gave some of the presenters their tickets to stardom. The channel's growing popularity among children also led to many educational campaigns, regarding issues such as safety and tolerance. In 1996, the channel's content was transferred to the control of the new company "Noga Tikshoret" ("Venus communication"), and the channel updated its programming to more interactive nature while also adding more original programs - a direction that the channel is following to this day. In 2010, Cartoon Network became a television block on the channel appearing weekdays 11AM to 2PM, showing kids' shows from the channel dubbed in Hebrew. This happened because Cartoon Network's pan-European version was no longer available in Israel, having been removed years before the block's launch. Oded Menashe, the last of the "original" presenters from the channel's first years, left in 2005 after 14 years; at the time no presenter had stayed longer at the channel. As of 2012, Menashe's record was surpassed by Tal Mosseri, who joined the channel in 1997 and left in mid-2015 after 18 years as a presenter. Besides Menashe, Museri and Kobi Machat, who joined the channel in 2000 and left in early 2012 after 12 years as a presenter, none of the other presenters, past or present, has ever stayed in the channel for more than nine consecutive years. Presenters Presenters in the past *Yael Abecassis *Sendi Bar *Yael Bar Zohar *Adi Ezroni *Oded Menashe *Tal Mosseri *Michal Yannai Presenters of the present *Oded Paz- since 2011 *Tom Baum- since 2015 *Liron Revivo- since 2017 Programming * 1001 Nights * 2 Stupid Dogs * 64 Zoo Lane * 6teen * A Thousand and One... Americas * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of Hijitus * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Sam * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of T-Rex * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * The Adventures of Tintin * Albert Says... Nature Knows Best * ALF: The Animated Series * Alias the Jester * Alice in Wonderland * Alien Racers * Almost Naked Animals * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Amazing Animals * The Amazing Spiez! * Anatole * Angel's Friends * Angry Birds Toons * Animalia * Animal Crackers * Animal Stories * Animaniacs * Anne of Green Gables * Anthony Ant * Archibald the Koala * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Around the World in 80 Days * Around the World with Willy Fog * Arthur * Astro Farm * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Avenger Penguins * B-Daman Crossfire * B-Daman Fireblast * Babar * The Baby Huey Show * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 aired on the Cartoon Network block) * Bananaman * Bandolero * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Backyardigans * The Baskervilles * Basket Fever * The Basketeers * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman of the Future * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Wars: Transformers * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force (seasons 1, 2 and 3 aired on the Cartoon Network block) * Beetlejuice: The Animated Series * Being Ian * Benjamin the Elephant * The Berenstain Bears * Beethoven * Beverly Hills Teens * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * BeyWheelz * Bibi & Tina * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * The Big Knights * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures: The Series * Billy the Cat * Birdz * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * The Bluffers * The Blunders * Boo! * Bob and Margaret * Bob the Builder (Season 1 only) * Bob in a Bottle * Bobby's World * Bobobobs * Le Bonheur de la vie * Bouli * Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown * The Boy * Brambly Hedge * Bratz * Bratzillaz (House of Witchez) * Breezly and Sneezly * Bright Sparks * The Brothers Flub * Bruno the Kid * A Bunch of Munsch * Bureau of Alien Detectors * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * C Bear and Jamal * Camp Candy * Camp Lakebottom * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Card Captor Sakura * The Care Bears (Nelvana episodes) * Carl² * CatDog * Chaotic * Casper's Scare School * Cédric * Célestin * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chipie et Clyde * Chucklewood Critters * CJ the DJ * Clang Invasion * Clay Kids * Clone High * C.L.Y.D.E. * Commander Clark * Committed * COPS * Code Lyoko * Code Lyoko: Evolution * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Comic Strip * Contraptus * Corduroy * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Corneil & Bernie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cosmic Cowboys * Cow and Chicken * Crafty Kids Club * Creepy Crawlers * Crayon Shin-chan * Crocadoo * Cubix * Curious George * Cyberchase * The DaVincibles * The Daltons * Dan Vs. * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Detective Bogey * Dexter's Laboratory * Di-Gata Defenders * Dig and Dug * Dino-Riders * Dinofroz * Dinosaur King * Dinosaucers * Dofus * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Doug * Downtown * Dr. Dimensionpants * Dr. Dog * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Booster * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Tales * Dream Defenders * The Dreamstone * Droopy, Master Detective * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Dungeons & Dragons * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * Eek! The Cat * Eggzavier the Eggasaurus * Eliot Kid * Elliot Moose * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Fairly OddParents! (season 1-4) * Fairy Tale Police Department * Famous 5: On the Case * Fantaghirò * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * Fantômette * Fat Dog Mendoza * Fievel's American Tails * Felix the Cat * Flight Squad * The Flintstones * Fly Tales * Flying Rhino Junior High * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Four Eyes! * Funky Cops * Fourways Farm * Foxbusters * Franklin * Freakazoid! * Free Willy * Fruits Basket * Garfield and Friends * Gawayn * George of the Jungle (1967) * George of the Jungle (2007) * George Shrinks * Geronimo Stilton * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Gloria's House * Gormiti * The Gravediggers Squad * The Greedysaurus Gang * The Green Squad * Groove High * Growing Up Creepie * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Hareport * Hattytown Tales * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Heathcliff * Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks * Honeybee Hutch * Horrid Henry * Horseland * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Hikaru no Go * Histeria! * Horrible Histories * The Houndcats * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Hurricanes * I Am Weasel * I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids * Inami * Inazuma Eleven * Inazuma Eleven GO * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget * Inuyasha * Ivanhoe The King's Knight * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * Jacques Cousteau's Ocean Tales * James Bond Jr. * The Jetsons * Jibber Jabber * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Johnny Bravo * Jumanji * Journey to the Heart of the World * Journey to the West - Legends of the Monkey King * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Bunch * Jungle Tales * Jumanji * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Kaboodle * Kaleido Star * Kampung Boy * The Karate Kid * Kenny the Shark * The Ketchup Vampires * Kid Paddle * Kidd Video * A Kind of Magic * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Larva * Laurel and Hardy * League of Super Evil * The Legend of Calamity Jane * Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of White Fang * The Legends of Treasure Island * Legion of Super Heroes * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Louie * Lilly the Witch * Lisa * The Littl' Bits * Little Bear * The Little Flying Bears * Little Hippo * The Little Lulu Show * Little Monsters * Little Nick * The Little Prince * Little Rosey * Little Spirou * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop * Lola & Virginia * LoliRock * Looney Tunes * Loopy De Loop * The Lost World * Lou! * Macron 1 * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magi-Nation * The Magic School Bus * The Magician * Maple Town * Marco * Martha Speaks * Martin Morning * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * The Mask: Animated Series * Matt's Monsters * Max Adventures * Max Steel * Max Steel * Maxie's World * Maya & Miguel * Maya the Honey Bee * Men in Black: The Series * Mew Mew Power * Miffy * Mighty Max * The Minimighty Kids * Minuscule * Mio Mao * Mix Master * Moby Dick and the Secret of Mu * Mona the Vampire * Monster & Pirates * Monster Allergy * Monster by Mistake * Monster High * The Mouse and the Monster * Moville Mysteries * The Mozart Band * Mr. Bogus * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Mumble Bumble * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Musti * My Dad the Rock Star * My Favorite Fairy Tales * My Friend Grompf * My Goldfish is Evil * My Pet Monster * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Mythic Warriors * Naruto * Ned's Newt * Nellie the Elephant * Nerds and Monsters * The Neverending Story * The New Adventures of Lassie * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Adventures of Peter Pan * The New Adventures of Zorro * The New Archies * The New Batman Adventures * Nils Holgersson * Nina Patalo * Noah's Island * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Noozles * Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms * Oakie Doke * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Old Bear Stories * Om Nom Stories * Once Upon a Time... * Orson and Olivia * Oscar and Friends * Ovide and the Gang * The Owl * The Oz Kids * Ozzy & Drix * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pelswick * Percy the Park Keeper * Pet Alien * Peter Pan & the Pirates * Pichi Pichi Pitch * Piggsburg Pigs! * The Pink Panther Show * Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky and the Brain * Pinocchio: The Series * Pippi Longstocking * Pirate Family * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Pocahontas * Pok & Mok * Pokémon (Seasons 1-10, 17-present) * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy * The Pondles * PopPixie * Postcards from Buster * Pound Puppies * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls * Princess of the Nile * Princess Sissi * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * ProStars * The Raccoons * The Ranch * Ranma ½ * Ratz * Raymond * The Real Ghostbusters * The Real Story of Happy Birthday to You * Really Wild Animals * ReBoot * Redwall * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rescue Heroes * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Road Rovers * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood * Robinson Sucroe * Robotboy * Rocko's Modern Life * Rod 'n' Emu * Rolie Polie Olie * RollBots * Ruby Gloom * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sailor Moon * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Salty's Lighthouse * Samurai 7 * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! '' * ''The Scooby-Doo Show * The Secret Show * Seven Little Monsters * Sgt. Frog * Sharky & George * Shaun the Sheep * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheeep * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * SheZow * Sid the Science Kid * Sidekick * SilverHawks * Simba, the King Lion * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * Slugterra * The Small Giant * The Smoggies * The Smurfs (Seasons 1-4) * Sonic Boom * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * Soul Music * Snorks * Space Goofs * Space Strikers * Spaced Out * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Spike and Suzy * Spike Team * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Stickin' Around * Street Football * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sugar Sugar Rune * Super 4 * Super Dave * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Globetrotters * Superman: The Animated Series * Supernormal * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Sweet Little Monsters * Sylvanian Families * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Tai Chi Chasers * Tales of the Tooth Fairies * Taotao * Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Tenkai Knights * Theodore Tugboat * The Three Bears * The Three Friends and Jerry * Three Little Ghosts * Thundarr the Barbarian * Thunderbirds Are Go * ThunderCats * Timberwood Tales * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Time Warp Trio * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Titeuf * Tom * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tom and Jerry's Detective Mouse World * Tommy e Oscar * Toonsylvania * Top Cat * Total Drama * Toto Trouble * Touni et Litelle * Tracey McBean * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) * The Triplets * Trolls of Troy * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tupu * The Twins of Destiny * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Twisted Whiskers Show * The Ugly Duckling * Ultimate Book of Spells * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Viva Piñata * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Wacky World of Tic and Tac * Wakfu * Wakkaville * Waldo's Way * Wallace and Gromit * Watership Down * The Way Things Work * Waynehead * What-a-Mess * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * What's the Big Idea? * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * The Why Why Family * Wild Kratts * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * William's Wish Wellingtons * Winx Club * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wish Kid * Witch World * WordGirl * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * World of Quest * The WotWots * Wowser * Wunderkind Little Amadeus * Wyrd Sisters * X-DuckX * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * Yakari * Yogi Bear * Yo-Kai Watch * Yolanda: Daughter of the Black Corsair * Yu Yu Hakusho * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zazoo U * The Zeta Project * Zig & Sharko * Zixx * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zoids: New Century * Zoolympics * Zoocup Category:Channels Category:Channels in Israel Category:Noga Communications Category:OK KO!